Reiki josei
by TMNTluckygirl
Summary: Chizuru, Takara and Mori were long time friends. However, Takara and Mori had a...strange relationship but it is not what you are thinking. Mori protects Takara because of her special abilities. When they meet the Shinsengumi secrets get revealed and romances bloom.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

To think that one day, one simple day could change your life forever. In the dark of the cold winter's night; my dear friend Chizuru and I were running as fast as we possibly could through streets and alleyways to escape the rouge samurai that were chasing after us.

As we were running one of the men shouted at us, "Wait, ya little brats!"

That didn't stop us though. We quickly went down another street and hid behind some barrels.

We heard their footsteps as one of them said, "Damn it, where'd they go?"

His friend stated, "They're fast ones, alright. They can't have gotten far; find them!"

From the glint in the darkness I could tell they had drawn their swords, and one of them was coming our way. Chizuru's hands were shaking as she clutched her sword, ready to fight if needed. I felt so useless; I had no weapons, I couldn't defend myself, that was the reason I had a guard; Mo-chan. And now we were about to be killed.

Just as I saw the man's shadow, we heard a loud scream from the other end of the alley. The man coming our way yelled, "Yuichi!"

A menacing laugh followed as the man went to look for his friend. We looked around the barrels as Chizuru gasped, "W-what the heck?!"

I looked and saw the man fighting two white haired men. He slashed one of them across the chest, which should have killed him. However, instead the white haired man laughed menacingly and attacked the rouge samurai. Chizuru and I covered our mouths to prevent ourselves from making any audible noise.

I was beyond shocked and I felt like I was going to be sick. The man was stabbed in the head and fell to the ground...dead. The white haired creature came right up in front of us. He then turned to us and stared at us with burning red eyes while a twisted laugh escaped his throat. Whoever he was, he was not human.

He lifted his sword and we both knew he was ready to kill us. We screamed out and shut our eyes tightly out of instinct and were no longer able to keep our hands to our mouths. But nothing came. We slowly opened our eyes and the _thing_ had been stabbed through the heart. The samurai who did it ripped his sword out, some of the blood painted the walls of the buildings around us, and the monster fell to the ground.

A male voice was heard saying, "Huh, too bad I planned on taking them all out by myself. Saito-kun, it's only moments like these. You work fast, don't you, my friend?"

The man who saved us, Saito-kun, replied with, "I simply acted quickly to carry out my duty. Nothing more."

Chizuru and I could do nothing as the man walked up to Saito. He then turned to us and smiled an almost kind smile.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over us and a sword was pointed near our faces. The mysterious man said, "Listen here, do not escape. Show your back and I'll cut you down."

Once I got a proper look at him I could make out his details. That jet black hair took my breath away. His piercing purple eyes bore into mine; the snow fluttering was illuminated by the moon's light as it fell, like cherry blossoms flowering in the wind at the end of their season.

A thud brought me back to reality as I saw Chizuru on the ground unconscious. She must have fainted from the shock. "Chizuru-chan?!"

I held her in my arms as one of the men said, "Oh dear, Hijikata-san, you were so scary that the young one here passed out."

I held Chizuru closer as the man with the kind smile knelt down at us. Saito asked, "Vice-Commander, what should we do with the bodies?"

The vice-commander, also known as Hijikata-san, stated, "Just remove their coats, we'll have the inspector take care of the rest."

The one kneeling down at us asked, "What about these two?"

Hijikata turned to us and said, "Take the young ones with us."

The one near us moaned and said, "Awww, no death sentence? You do realize we have witnesses."

The man said nothing at first, but then stated, "We'll decide what to do later."

He turned away as Saito said, "Should we tie the lady up?"

Hijikata turned to me as I wavered and said, "D-don't come near us! We didn't do anything wrong!"

The one still kneeling chuckled out, "That may be so, but I'm afraid you saw something you weren't supposed to see, girl." Suddenly he picked Chizuru up and held her in his arms, I was about to say something when I was picked up as well. I saw that Saito had picked me up and I began to struggle.

_"Put me down!"_

Hijikata made his way to me and I instantly stopped moving, he looked at me and stated, "You are not allowed to see our location, so you must be asleep for this journey."

Before I could protest he pinched my shoulder, where my nerve was and I instantly blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to the bright morning sun, but as soon as I woke up, I realized I was tied up and gagged. They may have been nice enough to lay me in a futon, but they also tied up Chizuru, who was resting next to me on the same futon. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly, the door opened and a kindly looking man looked at us and said, "Oh, you're both awake." He knelt down to us and frowned. "I'm sorry; it's not right treating you this way. I'll untie you both, just give me a minute." He untied Chizuru first and then myself. "Jeez, that Souji, it sure hurt being bound so tightly, yes? Could you sit up for me?" I sat up as he finished untying my bounds and untied the gag around my mouth. "You can take that out of your mouth."

I took out the tissue in my mouth and Chizuru turned to the kindly looking man. "Umm, excuse me, could you please tell us where we are? Just who are you?"

The man smiled and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Genzaburou Inoue. This is the primary headquarters of the Shinsengumi."

I gasped, "The Shinsengumi?!"

The man smiled and said, "There's no need to be so surprised. I'd like you two to follow me please."

Since our hands were still tied, he led us by the rope on our hands to another room. He opened the door for us and said, "Please, go in."

Then a male voice said to us, "Well, good morning. Did you sleep well?"

_Hmph_, _he doesn't need to be so sarcastic._ We saw eight men around the room staring at us as one of the men from last night, with brick reddish brown hair, smiled and said, "Looks like it you have the marks of the tatami mat on your face."

Of course, I didn't believe him, but Chizuru put her hands on her face and blushed.

Then Saito said, "Stop it Souji this is serious. There are no tatami marks on your face."

The man named Souji smiled and said, "How cruel, Hajime-kun. You didn't have to say so."

I scowled at them as Hijikata stated, "That's enough, you two. This is no time for foolish prattle."

Souji sighed and said, "Yeah."

Then a boy with beautiful green eyes said, "Man, that thing is the witness? He's all tiny and thin. Dude's still just a kid right?"

_What? Do I not exist here?!_

Then a man sitting next to him wearing a green bandana rubbed the boy's head and teased, "Hehe, you're in no position to call someone a kid, Heisuke."

Another man sitting with them with dark red hair smiled and added, "You got that right. To the world at large you're pretty much in the same boat, squirt."

Heisuke huffed, "Be quiet, you two old guys can shut it."

The green bandana guy rubbed Heisuke's head and smiled. "What was that you were saying, young man?"

The red haired guy smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall you ever having call me an old guy. Shinpachi's a different story, though."

The guy named Shinpachi turned to the red haired guy and growled, "Bastard. You selling me out, Sano?!"

Then an authoritive voice yelled, "Stop it, the three of you!" It was the man in the middle of the three men near the door.

A man with glasses turned to us and politely said, "My apologies for the chattering nonsense. Please do not be afraid. Come, close that door and have a seat with us."

I nodded and muttered an, "Alright," and shut the door and took a seat next to Chizuru.

The man in the middle of the three said, "I am Isami Kondou, Commander of the Shinsengumi." He turned to the man with the glasses and stated, "Sannan-kun here is the Deputy Commander." He turned to Hijikata and said, "Toshi here is, rather Toshizo Hijikata is Vice-Commander..."

Before Kondou could continue Hijikata stated, "Kondou-san, why are you telling these two children all about us?"

Kondou raised his eyebrow and asked, "Err, is that bad?"

Shinpachi commented, "You're going to interrogate them, not ask them out to dinner."

Sanosuke smiled and said, "Well now, being earnest to a fault really is your style, isn't it, Kondou-san?"

Kondou coughed to control himself and said, "Well, let's get down to it. First will you tell me again about last night's events, Saito-kun."

Saito began, "Last night in town two failed warriors encountered some rouge samurai on the street. A sword fight ensued, but we were able to settle things. These two witnessed the encounter we had."

Chizuru gasped, "I didn't see anything at all!"

Heisuke questioned, "Really?"

Chizuru turned to him and replied with, "Umm, I didn't see!"

Heisuke shrugged and said, "Hmm, if so, then good."

Shinpachi then raised his eyebrows at what was going on. "What are you talking about? Souji said it seemed like you were aiding those guys that night."

I shook my head vigorously, "That's not true. We were fleeing the rouge samurai because they were trying to make a pass at me. That's when the Shinsengumi members appeared. So we were the ones being helped."

However Shinpachi stated, "So then you two got a good look as the soldiers were killing those rouge samurai."

We were both speechless as Sanosuke smiled, "I can tell you have an honest heart. You know, that's not actually a bad thing."

Souji laughed while saying, "Come on, get a blade. That's the best way to make sure the runt doesn't talk right?"

_Seriously, have I been forgotten here?_

Chizuru panicked, "You can't!"

Kondou yelled, "Don't say such things. What do you mean by recklessly killing a civilian?!"

Souji chuckled, "Please don't make that face, Commander. I was just making a joke."

Saito commented, "Try telling a joke that actually sounds like one."

Chizuru placed her tied hands on the floor and stated, "Believe me, I won't breathe a word of this to anyone. I promise that."

Silence filled the room, like everyone was scared to say something until Hijikata stated, "That's enough, leave us now, child."

Chizuru and I looked at Hijikata as Saito roughly grabbed Chizuru and led her out as she screamed, "Please, help me! I won't say anything! Please believe me! Please, I really won't!"

I stood up and yelled, "Chizuru!" I tried to leave but someone grabbed my rope tied to my wrists. I yelled as I struggled, "Please, let me go!"

They ignored my pleas as I heard Heisuke mutter to his friends, "Wow, she's the first woman I've been in contact with for months."

Shinpachi muttered, "Yeah, she's definitely not a kid. I mean look at her."

Sanosuke whispered, "She has the body of a woman. She is rather beautiful."

Heisuke whispered, "Hey, you have a bit of drool on the side of your mouth, Sanosuke."

"Haha, very funny," Sanosuke muttered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, but also blushed a little at their compliments. I wasn't going to let them know I heard them though. Who knows what kind of trouble that would add to this mess? We certainly didn't need to find out. Who knows what Mori would do if she heard what they were saying.

Souji stood up and smiled saying, "So, what do we do with this one?" He started making his way to me and stood right in front of me, totally taking over my personal space. "Can I keep her?"

Kondou yelled, "Absolutely not. She's not an animal! She is a witness!"

Souji chuckled, "Relax, it was just a joke. Shall I take her to the room with the other guy?"

Hijikata nodded, "Yes, there would be no point in giving them separate rooms."

Souji smiled and tugged on my rope. "Come on, girly. We're going for a walk."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm not a dog, you know."

Shinpachi chuckled, "Haha, she's a feisty one! Careful or she might bite you."

I ignored their comments as I was taken back to the room with Chizuru. Souji untied my rope and shut the door, leaving me a Chizuru in the room. I sighed and said, "What are we going to do? This is terrible."

Chizuru also sighed. "We shouldn't have let Mori-san leave us."

I quickly corrected, "Remember, Chizuru, we have to pretend that Mori is a boy, so you must call her Mori-kun."

Chizuru nodded and said, "Sorry, does that mean you have to call me that?"

I nodded and replied, "Yes, since you have dressed up as a boy. Anyway, I agree. I wish Mori never left us."

Chizuru wailed, "I still have to look for my father! I can't stay here. We can't stay here."

We worried like this and before we knew it the sun was already setting on the horizon.

Chizuru looked at the ground and said, "At this rate, we're sure to be killed. They even took my short sword. They're bound to place the needs of the Shinsengumi over my circumstances."

I looked at her and held her hands, "We have to escape. Now." Chizuru merely nodded as we opened the door and peered outside to see if anyone was there. When the coast was clear we tiptoed out.

Just as we were about to turn the corner someone grabbed Chizuru and held her in the air; it was Hijikata. He frowned and said, "You idiots! Did you think you could escape?!"

Chizuru screamed, "Please! Please, let me go!"

I tried to hit Hijikata, but he grabbed my wrist with his other hand and stated, "If you escape,. I'll cut you down. I believe I told you that."

I struggled to get out of his grasp as Chizuru kicked about screaming, "You'll do that even if I don't escape, right?! But I mustn't die! There's still something I have to do! _I_ _have_ _to_!"

Then, unexpectedly, Hijikata let go of me and Chizuru. We looked at him confused as he said, "If there's a reason that's you'd be willing to risk your life, I want to hear the whole story."

We looked at each other then nodded and followed Hijikata back to the room where the others were. We sat down as Chizuru began, "My name is Yukimura Chizuru. It was about 6 months ago my father told me he had to go to the capital for work and he would write to me. My father sent word as promised. I received letters almost every day, faster than I could reply. Yet, suddenly word from my father ceased and a month passed. Natsumuro Sensei, my only hope, is currently absent. I could stand it no longer and so I travelled to the capital.

"However, I could find no clue of my father's whereabouts. I was already at my wits end when I encountered these rouge samurai."

Kondou looks at Chizuru sympathetically and said, "I see, you came from far away Edo in search of your father. That must have been tough for you."

Hijikata nodded slowly in understanding. "That's why a young girl like you would dress up pretending to be a man, huh? It makes sense to me."

Kondou nodded at first, but then came to a realization. "What's that? Young girl?!"

Shinpachi gasped, "What the hell? You're a girl?!"

Heisuke shook his head and stated, "It can't be!"

Kondou grumbled and face palmed. "I, Isami Kondou, committed a grave blunder. I never dreamed you were a girl!"

Souji smiled and said, "She's obviously a girl, wouldn't you say?"

_Like you knew..._"Yeah but still, you got no proof," Shinpachi mentioned.

Chizuru looked at him confused and asked, "What do you mean "proof"?"

Sanosuke smirked and said, "Why not just strip her and see?"

Chizuru gasped "Huh?!"

Kondou quickly shouted, "No, that is utterly forbidden!"

Sannan calmly smiled and said, "Please, calm yourself."

Kondou stumbled out, "But this is...just...grr."

Sannan turned to Chizuru and asked, "You just said your name was Chizuru Yukimura, yes? Could your father be, perhaps, Koudou Yukimura, practitioner of western medicine?"

Chizuru's eyes widened as she quickly asked, "Do you know where my father is?"

Kondou muttered to himself, "Your Koudou-san's little girl?"

Hijikata asked, "Alright, and how much do you know?"

Chizuru looked at him confused and asked, "How much?"

Hijikata scowled and scolded, "Don't play dumb. Not about Koudou-san."

Chizuru panicked and quickly asked, "What are you talking about? Has something happened to my father?"

Saito, who had been silent up until now, began, "A little over a month ago there was a fire at the clinic in which Koudou-san worked. The doctor has been missing ever since that time."

Chizuru gasped, "What?!"

Sannan continued "The fire was suspicious, but no body was found in its aftermath. However, it's possible he's involved is some incident."

"We're in the process of tracking Koudou-san's whereabouts ourselves. If you forget all about the events of last night you can stay under our protection until we're able to locate your father," Hijikata stated to us, without showing any emotion.

We looked confused as Kondou smiled. "Do not worry child, the Shinsengumi will track down your father for sure. Have no fear."

Chizuru gratefully bowed her head and said, "Oh, thank you very much!"

Souji chuckled and said, "Good thing you didn't have to die, huh? I mean, for now that is."

Oh charming!

Chizuru mumbled, "Uh, yes."

Shinpachi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and stated, "Well, if you're a girl, we gotta treat you more cordially, huh?"

Heisuke shook his head saying, "Shinpachi, you're a sucker for women, aren't ya? But this change of heart is way too fast."

Sanosuke chuckled, "Where's the harm? Doesn't this add a little more glamour to the headquarters? Shinpachi won't be the only one whooping it up, I bet."

Sannan held his chin in his fingers and stated, "Still, as we are warriors, handling them will be difficult. We must give some thought to how we're going to treat them."

Hijikata suggested to everyone, "I suggest we make them somebody's servant, right? Kondou-san's or Sannan-san's."

However, Souji disagreed and said, "No way, Hijikata-san. It was your idea so you should look after them."

Hijikata raised his head quickly and said, "What?!"

Kondou nodded in agreement to Souji's suggestion. "Yeah, they'll be safe by your side, Toshi."

"It's decided, Hijikata-kun. Do your best to take care of the little ladies, will you"? Sannan grinned to his friend.

Sanosuke teased, "That's our Vice-Commander alright. So reliable, aren't ya?"

"Alright, thank goodness for that!" Shinpachi cheered as the others chuckled.

Hijikata growled, "You-you bastards!"

As they joked Chizuru and I looked at each other as if mentally asking, _What's going to happen to us?_ Just then someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Souji in my personal space...again.

"You've been very quiet. We don't even know your name," Souji said.

Shinpachi grinned and added, "Oh yeah, come on! Tell us your name!"

_Oh no_, I thought. _They can't know my name; otherwise they'll know who I am immediately._ All eyes were on me as I sighed and said, "My name is Takara. I don't really have a story. I'm a dear friend of Chizuru's and my family has known her's for a long time. When her father went missing, I decided to help her look for him. When we came to this town the two rouge samurai were trying to make a pass at me and were harassing me. Chizuru fought them and then we ran away. That's basically when you guys came in."

Kondou asked, "What about your family? Aren't they worried?"

I chuckled and said, "I'm a twenty year old woman. I think I can handle myself. Besides my parents have always taught me to do things that I believe is right, so I'm only doing what's right." Of course, I kept out the fact that Mori was supposed to be with me, seeing as she was my guard.

Everyone nodded at my story as we went back to our rooms. I was to stay with Chizuru so we could be more comfortable.

Before we went to bed she asked me, "Why didn't you tell them about yourself, Takara?"

I sighed, "If they know who I am, it will only complicate things. I'm not allowed to tell them anyway."

She merely nodded and we snuggled down into our futons and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next day we were called to a meeting with Hijikata, Sannan and Souji. When we arrived in the room we kneeled down in front of Hijikata as he said to Chizuru, "The Shinsengumi is responsible for your safekeeping. However, because you're a girl we can't just leave you at headquarters. That's why you'll continue to dress as a man."

Chizuru nodded and said, "Alright."

Sannan quickly added, "Even if it weren't your intent, the presence of a woman would disrupt order within our organization."

Chizuru began, "Then what should I..."

But Hijikata stopped her mid sentence and said, "You don't have to do anything. We'll prepare a room for the both of you and you'll stay in there."

Sannan looked at me and then asked, "So, why didn't you dress up like a boy, Takara?"

I frowned, "Do you honestly think I could pass as a boy?"

I did have short brown hair, with one side being longer than the other and I had brown eyes to match. However, my figure was rather curvy with an ample bust that would've prevented me to dress up like a boy. Even with bindings, like Mori used, I wasn't able to hide them.

Souji chuckled, "I mean, look at her. She doesn't exactly have the body of a boy. Besides, weren't these two supposed to be somebody's servant? I thought we all agreed on that?"

Hijikata yelled, "Idiot! Try to keep your mouth shut, Souji."

Hijikata closed his eyes and cleared his throat before speaking again, "Also, this is rather important, yes? No man would be caught wandering around without his weapon. You are no exception."

He held Chizuru's short sword to her. She took it and held it against her saying, "Thank you very much."

* * *

For the next few days our routines consisted of staying in our rooms, even at mealtimes. We were not allowed to leave for we might escape again, according to Hijikata. At around dinnertime, Chizuru opened the window and shivered. She stated, "It's cold. Still I just want to know when I'll be able to go looking for my father. At this rate I'll stay locked up like this for the rest of my life."

I patted her shoulder and said comfortingly, "How do you think I feel? I can't go out as I might 'disturb' the other warriors. So I might really not be able to leave. Ever."

Suddenly a familiar voice said, "I say that's up to your conviction, wouldn't you?"

We looked down to see Souji sitting on the floor. Chizuru stumbled, "Okita-san, what are you..."

Souji rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, what a surprise. You didn't notice. Come on, this time of day I'm the one in charge of watching you two."

Suddenly another voice stated, "Tonight's dinner has been prepared. You about ready?"

We sighed at our boring routine just as Heisuke greeted, "Hey there. It's feeding time for our visitors."

Saito turned to Heisuke and stated, "I have a lot of work to do. You go ahead and eat."

Saito stood up and stated, "Hijikata-san's order was not to let our eyes off them for a moment."

Heisuke suggested, "If that's the case, I think we should just let them come down and eat with all of us."

Saito shook his head and said, "We were ordered not to let them leave their room."

Heisuke shrugged and said, "Where's the harm? Hijikata-san's off to Osaka."

Souji nodded. "Yeah, that's right. I'm getting bored of just watching these two eat. Come on, let's go."

Souji took the two meals from Saito and handed them to Heisuke, who asked, "Huh? What are you giving this to me for?"

Souji grinned stating, "You're the one who brought it up. Let's go." He walked away as I pulled Chizuru's arm. I said, "Come on, I don't want to be cooped up in here the whole time. Let's go."

We followed the three men into the dining room with the others. Souji opened the door as Sanosuke stated, "You took your time."

Shinpachi's stomach grumbled as he said, "What are you guys gonna do about the growls my stomach is making."

Chizuru and I apologized "I'm sorry. It's our fault."

Sanosuke looked at us wide-eyed and asked, "What are they doing here?"

Heisuke stood up for us by saying, "What? They're not allowed?"

Shinpachi grinned and said, "Nah, that ain't it at all. Food tastes better when good friends come together to eat."

Sanosuke shifted over to make room for the both of us and said, "Look, quit just standing there have a seat sit down with us."

I bowed and said, "Thank you and my apologies."

Heisuke placed Chizuru's plate next to Sanosuke and mine was next to Shinpachi. "Ok here."

Chizuru smiled and said, "Thank you very much, Toudou-san."

Heisuke nodded, but then said, "Yeah, but enough of the Toudou-san. Everyone calls me Heisuke. I'm fine with that. It looks like we're about the same age so it's better anyway. And I'll just call you Chizuru."

Chizuru blushed slightly and looked away saying, "So, Heisuke-kun then?"

Heisuke smiled and muttered, "Yeah, that's much better. Okay, then Chizuru it's very nice to meet you."

Chizuru blushed and nodded. "Yes."

I smiled at their cute greeting and sat down next to Shinpachi. Saito placed his hands together and politely said, "Thank you for this meal."

I did the same as Shinpachi said, "Still tonight's dinner is a little stingy, as always, and therefore..."

He then took a piece of Heisuke's fish and Heisuke moaned, "Hey Shinpachi, why is it you always go after my food?"

Shinpachi laughed. "Hahaha, it's all about body size, pipsqueak. Guys with bigger bodies just need more to eat."

Heisuke stated, "I'm still a growing, so I gotta eat more!"

He went to grab his fish but Shinpachi beat him to it and mocked, "Too slow!"

He stuffed the fish into his mouth as Heisuke shuddered, "You're eating it as it is? At least spit the bones out. That's disgusting."

Shinpachi held the fish's tail in between his chopsticks and smiled saying, "You want this?"

Heisuke growled, "No,

I don't!" They continued their banter and I noticed the fish on my plate. I wasn't very fond of fish so I grabbed it and put it on Heisuke's plate saying, "Here, you can have mine."

Heisuke immediately stammered, "Oh no, I can't do that."

I chuckled and raised my hands up to protest when he tried to put it back on my plate. "It's ok I don't really like fish anyway. So help yourself. It'll just go to waste otherwise."

Heisuke blushed slightly and bowed saying, "Thank you, Takara-san!"

He quickly ate his fish before Shinpachi could steal it as I chuckled. Maybe I misunderstood the Shinsengumi; they don't seem bad at all. Just then the door opened and Genza stood there saying, "Can I have a minute everyone?" We all turned to him as he continued, "We received a message from Hijikata-san, who is in Osaka. It seems that in the course of his duties Sannan-san encountered a grave injury."

Everyone gasped at the information as Shinpachi asked, "How bad are his injuries?"

Genza replied, "The letter said his wounds are deep but the injury has been to his left arm, I'm afraid. It'll be difficult for him to hold a sword, but his life was not in danger."

Chizuru sighed, "Oh good."

Heisuke quickly stated, "It ain't good."

We looked confused as Saito stated, "A sword cannot be easily wielded successfully with one arm. Sannan-san may never be able to hold a blade again."

I think I already knew that. Mori may have told me that at one point, but I can't really remember. I suppose I thought that because Mori usually fought with twin katana. That meant one sword in each hand. To me, it looked as if she could do it with ease, but maybe that was just Mori. Or perhaps it really was difficult and Mori just made it look like she could do it with ease. She was one of the best fighters I had ever seen.

She also didn't just fight with that though. She used her swords, but also her fighting fans and her tanto. But what was really amazing to see was her fighting someone who had a weapon and her none at all. I was lucky to have her by my side…I really missed her. I hope she's okay and comes back soon…

We both gasped as Genza bowed, "Now I have some matters to discuss with, Kondou-san." He excused himself and shut the door behind him.

Souji frowned and said, "If it comes down to it, all we can do is have him take the medicine or something, huh?"

Shinpachi also frowned and said, "Don't talk such foolishness. We can't risk a Shinsengumi leader like that."

Chizuru and I looked confused as I asked, "Isn't Sannan-san the deputy head commander?"

Shinpachi stuttered as Heisuke continued for him, "You got it wrong. The word Shinsengumi means newly selected core, right? But the Shinsengumi we're talking about the Shin part..."

Just then Sanosuke jumped up and shouted, "Heisuke!" He punched Heisuke in the face which flew him into the wall and his food flew into the air.

Chizuru and I screamed, "Heisuke!"

Shinpachi stood in front of us protectively as he scolded Sanosuke, "That's going too far, Sano. Try thinking of Heisuke and the girls as well."

Sanosuke, who was hunched over, straightened up and sighed saying, "I'm sorry."

Heisuke held his cheek as he said, "Alright, I'm really sorry about that too, but...Jeez, Sano, you're quick to take a swing."

Shinpachi apologized, "I'm sorry you two. That was the extent of what you're allowed to know of our inner workings. I'm sure you're curious, but I want you to ask nothing more."

Chizuru began, "But I..."

Just then Souji interrupted, "The Shinsengumi Heisuke mentioned...means some pretty sad children."

My eyes widened at this statement...just what exactly had we gotten ourselves into?

**A/N: Tada! New story! This is rated M for...later chapters. Anyway thank you to my friend Becca who Beta-read this for me :) Love you deary! Anyway I hope you like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dinner was probably my favorite meal of the day. All of your family and friends could come together and enjoy a meal together. However, this little 'family' was far from normal and couldn't even enjoy a peaceful meal. Once again Shinpachi and Heisuke were fighting over their food.

"Shinpachi I'll take that!"

Shinpachi moaned, "I was gonna save that for last, Bastard! In that case..."

Heisuke cried, "What are you doing?!"

Shinpachi mimicked, "What are you doing my ass! You ate my food!"

Heisuke retorted, "Get off. You're the one who's always eating my stuff!"

"You're a dwarf of a man, Heisuke, bringing up some old topic like that."

"It ain't old it was this morning! This morning! You ate 3 of my sardines!"

Before they could go on any longer Inoue shouted, "Stop it, both of you! Yukimura-kun and Takara are shocked no doubt!"

They two men looking at us as Chizuru laughed, "Inoue-san, you're bringing me into this?"

I chuckled as well as we heard footsteps approaching the room. The door opened and there was Hijikata-san. He bluntly stated, "I've returned, men."

Kondou-san smiled, "Ah, Toshi."

Souji also smiled. "Hijikata-san."

Our eyes then widened as Hijikata moved to reveal Sannan-san with his arm in a sling. He showed no emotion as he walked in and sat down with Hijikata. Saito complimented, "Vice-Commander, deputy-commander excellent work."

Hijikata nodded saying, "Yeah."

Souji smiled at Sannan-san. "Welcome back, Sannan-san."

Sannan-san smiled back and said, "It's nice to be back here."

Kondou nodded. "Good work my friends. How is the wound to your arm?"

Sannan-san grimaced slightly. "As you can see, I suffered defeat." He smiled gently, after seeing our worried faces. "It's perfectly alright. It's not as bad as it looks, so please, there's no need for any of you to worry about me. Excuse me." He got up and made his way out of the room.

Souji cried out, "Sannan-san, what about dinner?"

Sannan-san smiled, although it looked forced. "It's fine. I'm somewhat tired, so I'll be going to my room. I need some rest now." He slid the door closed and left for him room.

We all sat in silence for a little while, not knowing what to say until Souji asked, "Hijikata-san, what about Sannan-san's wound? How is it really? Tell us."

We all looked at him in anticipation as he stated, "I can say nothing." Suddenly he looked in me and Chizuru's direction and asked, "What are you doing? Tell me, who allowed you to leave your room and dine here with these men?"

We looked at each other in worry when Kondou sheepishly stated, "Err, Toshi, I sort of said that they..."

Souji then interrupted by stating, "I invited them. Nothing to worry about."

Shinpachi then pointed to himself, "It was me. I invited them."

Inoue stumbled, "I...was the one."

Finally Sanosuke stated, "It was me who said it."

I smiled as Hijikata's eyes widened. "You all...how reckless of you."

Heisuke asked, "Where's the harm? It's just to eat and besides, they wouldn't escape, they haven't tried these past couple of weeks."

Hijikata replied, "It's only been a couple of weeks."

Souji sighed and said, "If you're that worried about them, you should watch them around the clock. You be the babysitter for once."

Hijikata growled, "What?!"

Souji chuckled as Kondou smiled, "Toshi, come on. Can't we at least give the girls permission to eat here with all of us?"

Hijikata looked at the leader and stated, "Kondou-san, if you're that naive the group's leadership will fall apart. Surely you have to be aware of this."

Kondou rubbed the back of his head sheepishly when I spoke up saying, "Umm, that's okay. We can go back to our rooms."

Chizuru and I were about to pick up our meals when Hijikata said, "Stay where you are and eat."

Chizuru and I looked at him, a bit startled, and a gentle smile rested on his face. "Well, I guess I'll eat something too."

I looked at him in shock._ I can't believe he smiled. That's the first time I've seen him smile like that. It's quite nice._

Heisuke smiled at us and said, "Okay then, now we can keep eating together, can't we?"

We both nodded "Yes" and enjoyed our meals together.

* * *

Over the next few days, Sannan-san wouldn't come out of his room for meals, but every night Chizuru and I could see him trying to train with his sword from our room. It was as if he were frustrated, irritated at himself. It was sad, and it made us wish that he could get better soon. If better at all.

The next morning Chizuru and I made our way to the kitchen, we saw Saito and Souji preparing breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning," Chizuru and I chanted.

Souji smiled, "Morning, Chizuru-chan. Morning, Takara-chan."

Chizuru asked, "Okita-san, you and Saito-san prepare the meals for everybody?"

"It's not as if it's just us. Everyone takes turns at making meals," Saito bluntly stated.

Heisuke then walked in and smiled at us. "Hey, Chizuru. Hey, Takara." He then turned to the boys with a sad look on his face. "Sannan-san, he said he's going to be eating in his room again."

Without looking away from the cooking, Souji complained, "Eat my foot, his chopsticks barely touch the food we fix him."

Chizuru said, "That can't be good."

Heisuke frowned. "If he doesn't eat his food, his wounds won't get better, will they?"

I shook my head in agreement and add, "Sick people should eat well, even if they are not active. They need nutrients to keep alive, fight infections and replace lost nutrients."

Souji laughed and said, "When did you become little miss nurse? How do you know all of this stuff?"

_Shit, I did it again! Damn my medical knowledge!_ I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and said, "Hehe, it's basic knowledge, isn't it? I mean, everyone knows that."

Before anyone could say anything else, a voice boomed from behind us saying, "I've allowed you to eat in the hall, but I don't recall giving you permission to just let you wonder round the compound at will."

We turned around to see Hijikata glaring at me and Chizuru, although Chizuru bowed her head and said, "Good morning."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Morning."

Chizuru quickly said, "I thought I could help with something here."

Hijikata stated, "Don't concern yourself where it's not needed."

He started walking away as Chizuru called out to him, "Umm! Would you mind letting me be the one to take care of Sannan-san's food, please?"

Hijikata stopped and turned around. "Let you?"

Chizuru looked down, a little intimidated. "Yes. I cooked for my father and helped with his patients."

Hijikata frowned saying, "Don't bother. If you're not careful around him, you'll make him more obstinate."

Souji smiled and said, "Why not let her? He's not touching his food no matter who brings it to him. We should let the little lady give it a try."

Heisuke nodded. "It is a good idea. At this rate, Sannan-san's just gonna collapse."

Hijikata angrily said, "Fine, do as you like." He glared at me and I glared back as he walked away around the corner.

Chizuru sighed "Hijikata-san, is he not worried about how Sanna-san is doing?"

Saito, who had been observing the situation silently spoke up saying, "Quite the opposite. Actually, he's the one who's worried the most. There is no one here more aware of the fact that Sannan-san was injured because he himself was actually present at the time."

Chizuru quickly rolled up her sleeves and prepared Sannan-san's food, making sure it was easy for him to eat due to his arm being 'un-usable.'

She took the tray to his room and Heisuke asked me, "Are you okay, Takara? You look pretty angry."

I sighed. "It's Hijikata. Man, he just really pisses me off. I mean, poor Chizuru just wants to help and he pushes her away like a piece of dirt. I mean, why can't she help? We both feel useless at the moment as we don't do anything but sit around on our butts all day."

Souji chuckled. "Hijikata may seem like he has a stick up his ass, but he does mean well. He only wants what's best for us."

I shrugged. "I guess, but he doesn't have to be such an ass about it."

Souji laughed. "Man, I've never heard someone talk so boldly about Hijikata before. You are seriously brave."

I shook my head. "I'm not brave, I'm just very blunt."

After breakfast was finished, I helped give the food to everyone and just before we began eating, Chizuru came back and told us what happened with Sanna-san. Heisuke smiled tenderly and said, "Chizuru, come on, cheer up. I'll take his lunch to him don't worry about it."

Shinpachi added, "That's right, cheer up."

Chizuru still looked sad and said, "Thank you very much."

Just then Satio exclaimed, "Deputy-Commander?"

We all turned to him as he silently walked in with his tray, sat down and said, "Thank you for the food." He started eating and smiled. "Food is apparently best enjoyed in the company of friends."

Chizuru smiled brightly and Kondou smiled. "Yeah, of course it is."

I looked over at Hijikata, who had a small smile on his face. I smiled as well and we all enjoyed our meal together.

* * *

A week later, Chizuru and I decided to help out by doing the laundry for everyone. Chizuru did the washing and I hung them up on the line. Souji and Saito were with us. Saito was training with his sword while Souji was watching him.

I noticed Chizuru kept on looking at them, and so did Saito as he said, "Do you have something you want to say to me?"

Chizuru quickly got up and said, "Umm, well, I just thought, I was thinking I could go out looking for my father sometime soon."

Saito stated, "I'm afraid that's not possible. There are many groups out there who'd want to do us harm. We don't have enough men to provide you with the protection you would need on the streets."

He resumed training as Chizuru looked down, disappointed. "Oh, I see..."

Souji then smiled at Chizuru and said, "As long as you don't mind risking your life, you could always come with us as we go out on our rounds though."

Chizuru turned to him, with hope in her eyes and asked, "Really?! Then please, may I come with you when you go out on your rounds?"

Souji smiled teasingly. "Maybe, doing the rounds is life and death, little girl. Screw up and someone could end up dead. At the very least, if you can demonstrate you can hold your own out there we can't take you with us."

Chizuru frowned. "That's not true, I can completely defend myself!"

I nodded as I picked up the basket of washed clothes. "She's not lying, I've seen her train in a dojo with her short sword." I was about to add that Mori had shown her something, but stopped myself just in time. They had no idea who Mori was, and I wasn't planning on letting them know anytime soon. Not until Mori got back to us, at least. And I had no doubt that she would find her way back.

As I made my way to the line I heard Saito say, "Well, in that case, please allow me to test you."

I patted a shocked looking Chizuru on the back. "Have fun with that, Chizuru."

Chizuru squeake, "Y-you're not watching?"

I chuckled. "Of course I am, I'm just wishing you luck."

I sat the basket down and I sat next to Souji as Saito said to Chizuru, "There's no need to hold back. Attack me however you would like."

Chizuru stood there almost speechless. "B-but..."

Saito raised his eyebrow. "Is that short sword at your hip simply an ornament?"

Chizuru shook her head. "That's not it at all! Saito-san, if I stabbed you, you would more than likely be killed."

Suddenly, Souji burst into laughter. "Telling Hajime-kun to his face that you might kill him is friggen' awesome. You rock!"

He coughed a little as Chizuru said, "It's nothing to laugh about, is it?!"

Souji continued, "But if you show us what you can do, we might be a little more inclined to let you go out on patrol."

Chizuru immediately showed a determined look on her face as Saito stated, "If you don't wish to use the edge of the blade to attack me, then strike with the back of your sword."

Chizuru took out her sword and got into the fighting stance. "If you please." I looked back and forth at the two, Saito didn't seem fazed at all while Chizuru looked a little scared at first, but then charged at him with all her strength. In the one second she attacked Saito had managed to avoid her hit and held the sword to her throat.

My mouth was wide open as Chizuru stood there, speechless. "W-what just happened?"

Souji chuckled. "Surprised? Hajime-kun is an expert at the quick draw."

Chizuru's eyes widened when Souji held up her sword to her. "No way, that one second..."

Souji handed back her sword. "If Hajime-kun were serious, you'd be dead."

Saito put his sword away, looking at Chizuru and said, "Thank your teacher, your sword shows no hesitations. Your skill is competent enough that you'll at least be no inconvenience to us outdoors." He started walking away and Souji smiled.

"Hajime-kun gave you the okay, huh? That's pretty incredible if you ask me."

He followed Saito as Chizuru said, confused, "Umm, thank you?"

Saito turned around and said, "We'll make a request to the vice-commander, so that you'll be allowed to accompany us."

Chizuru's eyes beamed and smiled. "Thank you very much!"

Souji grinned. "Hehe, but if you try to escape, get out of line, mouth off or get in the way of our rounds, we'll kill you."

Chizuru was too happy to care about his threat as she smiled, "Okay!"

Souji chuckled as Saito and him went into the meeting room. Chizuru bowed her head, respectively, "Thank you very much."

I patted her on the back. "See, I knew you could do it. Well done, Chizuru."

She smiled at me. "I wonder if you'll be able to come with me?"

I chuckled "I doubt it, I can't really fight. I have no weapon, so I'm pretty useless. That was what I had Mori for."

Before she could protest, Souji called out to her, "Hey Chizuru, Hijikata wants to speak to you. Come on."

I pushed her a little and said, "Go on, or Mr. Grumpy-pants will have a little whine."

Chizuru chuckled softly and ran inside with Souji. I continued washing the rest of the clothes and when I had finished, Chizuru came running out to me. "Hijikata-san said I can go! He also said someone has seen my father in town."

I smiled. "That's wonderful, Chizuru. Who are you going with?"

"Heisuke and Souji. I hope I can find my father." Chizuru frowned a little and I patted her head.

"Even if you don't there's always tomorrow, right?"

She nodded. "Right. Oh I better go, they're going to leave soon. See ya!"

She ran off and I sighed happily before yelling, "Be careful, Chizuru!"

* * *

In the late evening, I was hanging up the clothes that me and Chizuru washed. the sun was just about to set and I smiled at the beautiful sunset. As I knelt down to pick up another piece of clothing I heard a voice say behind me, "I heard what you said about me this morning."

I rolled my eyes and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about, Hijikata-san."

I stood up with the shirt when Hijikata said, "Don't play dumb. If you have something to say, then say it."

I hung up the shirt and turned to Hijikata, frowning. "Fine, I will. First, I don't like the way you have been treating Chizuru and myself. You make us seem like criminals when we have done nothing wrong! Secondly, all Chizuru wanted to do was help out but you had to be an ass about the whole thing! Look, I know that you were upset about Sannan's injury, but that doesn't mean you can act like a prick towards the two of us."

I turned my back to him and went to pick up another piece of clothing when I was roughly grabbed by the shoulders and pushed against the wall. Hijikata stared down at me, holding my wrists above my head with one hand as I struggled. "What the hell are you doing?!"

No matter how much I tried to get him off of me his grip only tightened, his face was so close to mine that our noses were just about to touch and I could feel his breath on me. Hijikata leaned down to my ear and whispered, "It would be best if you held your tongue to those you cannot physically stand up to. Not everyone would be as forgiving as I. Heed my words, woman."

He forcefully let me go and trudged away, leaving me to ponder about what he just said to me. _Maybe I was a bit too harsh with him. Wait, what did he mean by 'not everyone would be as forgiving as I?' Does that mean he forgives me? Did he let it go? Is he still mad? Ugh, why can't this guy just make sense!_

After getting over what just happened, I finished hanging up the clothes when I heard Chizuru yell to me, "Takara! Come to the meeting room! It's urgent!"

I ran over to the room and noticed two men in there I never saw before. I pushed that aside and sat down next to Chizuru as Souji told everyone about what happened while they were in town.

Sannan said, "That's quite the accomplishment. You confiscated the ammunition that had been transported to the shop and captured Shintara Fuataka, Choshu spy and crime boss."

Souji chuckled. "We really got lucky, didn't we?"

However, Sannan frowned. "This is nothing to laugh at. You received word that the shop owner was a Choshu spy, yet you continued to let him be, did you not?"

Heisuke then turned to the two men behind him, that I didn't know, and asked, "You don't think bad about Shimada-kun and Yamazaki-kun, do you?"

The one called Yamazaki said in a monotone voice, "Do not worry, Toudou-san . Please pay us no mind."

The other one, named Shimada, stated, "We kept our watch outside of the store, but things were at a standstill and there was nothing to be done. It was thanks to the efforts of Okita-san and all of the others that we were finally able to catch Fuataka."

Sannan still wasn't happy and said, "In hindsight, that is."

Shinpachi then spoke up, "How admirable of you all, in contrast Souji is..."

Just then Chizuru interrupted, "The fault is mine. When I heard my father had been seen in there, I went to the shop without thinking of the consequences."

Sannan didn't falter though as he said, "The responsibility and discipline for your lack of supervision falls to Okita-kun."

Just then a voice said from behind the door. "About that." The door opened to reveal Hijikata there. "I allowed her to leave so I am also responsible. There not the only ones to blame."

He closed the door and went to sit next to Kondou as Sanosuke asked, "Hijikata-san, has Fuataka said anything at all?"

Hijikata looked at us and said, "They'll set fire to Kyoto on the day the wind is strong. And will most likely take the Emperor to Choshu."

Kondou was shocked at the information. "Set fire to Kyoto?!"

Heisuke stated, "Then that means they're going to try to kidnap the Emperor, right? They talk about revering the Emperor, but they don't respect him at all."

Shinpachi growled. "If they want to set fire to the city, those Choshu guys have got a couple of screws loose."

Hijikata turned to Kondou and Sannan. "They're ranking file are starting to panic, with Fuataka now captured they're sure to meet tonight to come up with a course of action. You will see."

Kondou asked, "Where would the Choshu be holding their meeting?"

Shimada spoke up saying, "Going by what we've seen, I believe it's possible that they'll be gathering at either the Shikoku or Ikedaya Inn."

Kondou nodded. "Alright, send word to the Isu clan and the Shougans representative. Toshi, assemble the troops immediately."

Hijikata nodded, he looked at me but I quickly avoided eye contact as he got up to leave. We all dispersed to get ready for tonights battle.

* * *

Night fell quickly and everyone discussed what was to happen. Since we didn't know which inn they would be at Kondou, Heisuke, Souji and Shinpachi went to the Ikedaya Inn while the others went to the Shikoku inn. If one inn did have the Choshu guys in it then the other team would go back them up. Chizuru and I stayed with Sannan as we saw the warriors leave.

Hijikata stopped at us and said, "If it were me, I'd attack headquarters while it's short handed."

Sannan nodded. "I agree, there are many out there who carry grudges against us."

Hijikata turned to Sannan. "Everything else I leave in your capable hands."

He ran off with the others and when the last man left we went back inside. About ten minutes later the door opened in the meeting room and Yamazaki said, "Deputy-Commander, the location is the Ikedaya."

Sannan frowned. "How careless of me. I misjudged."

Yamazaki spoke. "I will inform Vice-Commander Hijikata at the Shikoku Inn at once."

Sannan smiled a little. "Thank you, time is of the essence. Also Yukimura-kun and Takara, go with Yamazaki-kun, as well, please."

Chizuru was shocked by the request as she stuttered, "Wha-you want me-me to-"

Yamazaki, sensing her distress, said, "Pardon me, but I can convey a message on my own, Sannan-san."

Sannan looked at Yamazaki and said, "We don't know what could happen. To ensure the message is delivered three would be much better than one."

Yamazaki nodded. "I understand, sir."

Sannan then turned to Chizuru and I and asked, "Yukimura-kun, Takara, you will go won't you?"

Chizuru and I nodded, "Sir."

The three of us then ran out of the building and down the streets to the Shikoku in. On the way Yamazaki said, "Chizuru Yukimura-kun and Takara was it? Unfortunately, I can't guarantee your safety tonight."

Chizuru and I merely said, "Okay," as we turned a corner.

We saw four men walking in our direction and we stopped when Yamazaki said, "You have business at the Shinsengumi headquarters?"

Then men looked away from him as one said, "Err, no, nothing at all."

Yamazaki glared and whispered to us, "You two, no matter what happens you must make it down this road got it?"

We nodded, "Okay."

Suddenly one of the men drew his sword and attacked Yamazaki, but he easily blocked it and said to us, "Go now!"

The other three drew their swords as Yamazaki went to fight them off. I grabbed Chizuru's hand and pulled her away, "Come on, let's go!"

We ran as fast as we could, panting along the way but never stopping; not once. And thus, a long arduous night of battle began.

**A/N: Oh man I must admit I'm quite proud of this chapter. Also I would like to thank my wonderful friend who Beta-read this for me :) Anyway I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Running and running, faster and faster. Chizuru and I were sliding through corners and alleyways just to get to the other group as quickly as we could. We couldn't even talk to each other for we were so out of breath, but we didn't stop until we finally saw the group ahead of us. We pushed our way through the crowd as Chizuru shouted, "A message!"

Hijikata turned to us as we caught our breaths. Sanosuke asked us, "What are you doing out here?"

I stood up and exclaimed, "They're at the Ikedaya Inn!"

They all gasped and immediately ran for the inn. Chizuru and I were in front of them as we ran as fast as we could to the inn. We were all silently praying that nothing bad had happened to them. When we arrived there were two men from the opposing side dead and the doors had been knocked down.

Hijikata calmly stated, "Inoue-san and the other secure the area."

Inoue nodded and turned to his group saying, "Let's go."

His group ran off and Sanosuke said, "I'll go 'round the back to cut them off."

He ran off to the back of the inn and Chizuru turned around, she saw something and said, "Hijikata-san." We all turned around and we saw a huge group of men coming towards us.

Hijikata scowled. "Now they show up. Saito, secure the area inside; the Shinsengumi's Vice-Commander will greet our honored guests in the manner they deserve."

Saito nodded and said, "Understood. We're going in."

The remaining men drew their swords and they all charged into the inn. Chizuru and I watched in slight amazement when we heard Hijikata say, "Thank you for the message."

We turned to him and Chizuru stuttered, "Um..no. We didn't do anything."

I nodded and said, "We were only doing our job, anyone would have done that."

Without changing his expression he stated, "It's thanks to your actions, that we claim first right."

Chizuru and I looked at each other, confused. "First right?"

Hijikata walked up to the men and they all stopped when one said, "Shinsengumi, good work. We, at the Aizu clan, shall now take over from here."

However, Hijikata exclaimed, "The Shinsengumi, under Lieutenant General, are securing the Ikedaya inn. Your help is not required."

The man leading the Aizu clan shouted, "What are you talking about? We have come to put down the rouge samurai gathered here at the Ikedaya Inn!"

Hijikata was not giving up and asked, "Would you please not enter the Ikedaya inn?"

Another man asked, "You're saying that you'll block us?"

Hijikata gave a very cold stare to the men and scowled saying, "I'm saying this for your own sakes."

The men asked threateningly, "What was that?!"

Hijikata walked up to the leader and said, "If anyone entered not wearing the clothes of our unit, the men inside would strike him down. If you value your life you will wait here. I'll say this again, your help is not needed on this night."

Chizuru and I tuned when a voice behind us said, "If the officials can go in subduing the rouge samurai's would falter them. If that happened, the bravery of the Shinsengumi who went in first could go unknown."

Yamazaki stood next to us as Chizuru said, "But, that is..."

Yamazaki continued, "They hate us and are anxious to show how little regard they carry for our brothers. The Vice-Commander, all alone, is trying to be the Shinsengumi's shield. To preserve the credit for his comrades."

_So that's what he's doing. He's actually a really nice guy._

Chizuru and I turned around when Inoue came out supporting another with a hurt arm, which was bleeding heavily. Chizuru and I ran to them and she shouted, "Are you alright?"

They knelt him down and Chizuru gave him a handkerchief. "Use this." The man put it on his wound and he grimaced. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. There are still injured inside of there."

Chizuru looked inside and then ran in to help the wounded. Inoue shouted, "Chizuru!"

I shouted, "What are you doing?!"

I turned to Inoue and said, "Go back in. I'll take care of him."

He nodded and ran back inside. I helped the man up saying, "Come on, we need to get you out of here." I took him to a nearby alley and sat him up against the wall.

He mumbled, "I-I'm fine." I shook my head in disagreement saying, "No, you're not. We need to treat your wound, otherwise it will get infected."

Just then the man said, "Run! Get out of here!"

"And leave you?! I don't think so."

Then another voice stated, "You should listen to him, woman."

I turned around and saw a rouge samurai with his sword drawn. He belted, "I'm here to kill the Shinsengumi. If you leave now, I'll spare your life."

I stood in front of the injured man, protectively. "I will not let you hurt him! How dare you try and attack an injured man. Have you no honour?!"

He growled, "I'll make you regret that, you bitch!"

He charged at me and I screamed and closed my eyes, ready for the strike, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the rouge samurai had been stabbed. The sword was ripped out of his flesh and he collapsed to the floor. The death was rather quick and painless. The signature stab was all too familiar to me and I knew of only one person who could do such a strike.

I looked to my savior and saw their familiar face. The brown hair ties up in her ninja styled headdress, which had her family symbol on it, but had dirt smudged on it - though she had it covered all over herself, from her journey, I assume. The green eyes being the only thing out of her mask over her face - the mask going over her nose - and the uniform.

She was smaller and shorter than I and her uniform hid her feminine figure and features very well. She was trying to look more like a boy, after all, much like Chizuru had been trying to do, though Mori's uniform allowed her more coverage. The only thing that remotely looked feminine, while wearing her disguise, were her eyes.

"Mori, is that you?"

A slight nod was the response she received. Mori was the strong, silent type; loyal to a fault. And when she did speak, her words were important. I sighed, "You have fantastic timing, my friend."

Mori nodded calmly and a soft chuckle could be heard coming from her small frame. She watched me as I turned to the injured man and asked, "Are you alright?"

He nodded and replied with, "Yeah but, that guy, that uniform..."

He trailed off. I quickly shushed him. "Shhh, try not to talk. You'll waste your energy."

We then heard footsteps running towards us and a few more rouge samurai saw the body of their comrade on the floor. One of them shouted "You did this didn't you? Bastards!"

They all drew their swords but Mori was quick to defend and she fought each of the men. I quickly bandaged his arm and took him out of the alleyway upon seeing the signal from Mori, telling me she had the situation under control. Upon my exit, I say that the Shinsengumi had won and everyone was already outside.

One of their men died, several had grave injuries and Heisuke and Souji were badly wounded. But I quickly saw Mori walking out from the alleyway, having finished her fighting, and couldn't contain my happiness any longer. I ran up to her and yelled, "Mori!"

I hugged her tight and she quietly muttered, "Milady, please release me."

I looked down and since she only stands at 5'4 and I'm 5'5, she had been suffocating in between my breasts.

I quickly let her go and laughed, "Haha, sorry, Mori, but it's so good to see you." I could see the deep red blush on her face, despite her mask.

Hijikata then walked over and pointed his sword at Mori, "Who are you!?"

The symbol on her headdress was covered with dirt making it unreadable. They were unable to figure out who she was from because of that, I knew they would know who she was if they knew her clan name. Mori said nothing, but remained perfectly calm and still. I knew that since she knew I was on friendly turns with these men that there was no need for her to get defensive or violent. Part of her job was to make sure there was no unneeded stress around for me or my family.

Hijikata yelled, "Answer me!" Before he could charge I stood in front of Mori and yelled, "That's enough, Hijikata! He's with me!"

He looked shocked for a moment when Saito stated, "That uniform…"

He then walked closer and continued, "Could that be from the Mamoru Clan?"

Kondou's eyes widened as he said, "But that's impossible. Their clan only protect the Suke family."

I lowered my head and said dejectedly, "That's because you don't know my full name. My full name is Suke Takara."

They all looked at me in shock, which wasn't a surprise. Many people usually did that when they found that information out. Hijikata remained calm though and said, "You can explain yourself back at headquarters. Right now we have to take care of the prisoners."

I nodded, avoiding eye contact as the other started walking away, well apart from Shinpachi who patted Mori on the back saying, "You are one lucky bastard. You were in Takara's huge package!"

I slowly turned around and glared at Shinpachi "What did you say? I couldn't hear you..."

Mori just stood there, a little awkwardly, as Shinpachi quickly ran back to the others "I didn't say anything!" I sighed and followed everyone back to headquarters, Mori staying close by my side.

* * *

When we arrived back called for a meeting with all the captains, apart from Heisuke and Souji because they were being treated, me, Mori and Chizuru. The doctors were taking care of the wounded and we all went to the meeting room. Chizuru, Me and Mori were in the middle of everyone, who were seated around us.

Sannan began "So Takara Suke, daughter of the famous doctors and practitioners of medicine..."

Before he could continue Hijikata scowled "Don't be around the bush Sannan-san, tell us the real reason you're here Takara and why didn't you tell us before?"

I sighed "Look, I really am here to help look for Chizuru's father. But I couldn't tell you who I was because I am forbidden to say anything."

Mori also added "There are many groups that would have taken advantage of Takara if they found out where she was, they could have held her hostage for money or worse. That is why I am here to protect her."

Hijikata looked at Chizuru "And you knew about this I presume?"

Chizuru looked frightened at Hijikata's cold glare and I defended her "She knew, but she swore an oath not to say anything so don't make her out to be the bad guy."

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to think until Kondou spoke up "I understand why you had to keep your identity a secret Takara, but we would never do you any harm to you."

I nodded "I know that now, and I apologize for hiding this from you but you have to understand the position I'm in."

Shinpachi smiled "Hey don't worry about it! We're all friends here."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Hijikata sighed "Alright, at least we know now."

Sannan then turned to Mori "Oh Mori, was it? Do you have a brother called Mitsukuni?"

Mori showed hope in her eyes, but it was only for a split second as she went back to being emotionless."Yes I do, how do you know?"

Hijikata stated "He would give us information whenever he heard of it in the streets. He seemed to have a respect for us before he disappeared."

Mori nodded "I was looking for my brother before I came here, do you have any leads?"

Kondou shook his head "Unfortunately no, we have been looking for him ourselves. We have reason to believe that he might be with Chizuru's father."

Just then Mori clutched her chest and I asked "Mori are you alright?!"

She nodded "I am fine, please do not worry yourself."

I shook my head and pressed my hand to her chest, I could feel the wetness and warmth of blood. "You're injured! Did this happen at the inn?!"

She shook her head "No...when I was looking for my brother. I was attacked, but I am fine."

Chizuru and I helped her up "I'm sorry but we need to attend to his wounds, please excuse us."

We took her to our room and laid her down on the futon. Before I could say anything to her she quickly said "My lady, I know what you are thinking and I won't allow you to do it. You will get hurt."

I shook my head but Chizuru and I patched her up with bandages and disinfected the huge cut to her chest.

* * *

The next day Mori remained in bed to rest, while Chizuru and I went to give medicine to the others. Chizuru gave the packet of herbs to everyone, including Sannan.

Sannan sighed "Oh my am I taking it to? The wound to my left arm has gotten remarkably better."

Chizuru smiled "But Hijikata-san told me to bring it for you."

Souji smiled while taking the medicine "Sannan-san, lets just give in."

Sannan smiled and picked up the medicine "If the vice-commander oders it."

I asked "Was this medicine specially prescribed?"

Sanosuke said "The Isheda medicinal powder? Well yeah you could say it's special alright."

Chizuru asked "Medicinal powder?"

Souji looked towards Hijikata "Hijikata-san's family makes it, and have been for years now."

Heisuke exclaimed, over dramatically "That's right! If your body's been cut up no matter how much it hurts this will heal you right up, yes sir that's right the Isheda medicinal powder is a miracle cure. I wonder what it tastes like?"

As soon as he put the powder in his mouth he gagged "Ugh nasty!"

Hijikata clenched his fist and glared at Heisuke "Care to say that again?"

Heisuke yelped and started shaking "C-come on now, I can't go getting more injuries can I?"

We all laughed at the scene then Inoue stated "Still to think there were fighters who could harm Okita-kun and Toudou-kun is almost frightening."

Souji frowned at this "You can be sure next time we meet I will be the winner."

Saito then stated "As it turned out they claimed that none of them were Choshu. However, the Ikedaya inn supposedly cleared out its other guests."

Shinpachi put his hand on his chin, thinking "Meaning what exactly?"

Saito continued "They may have been from another clan, who sneaked in for some reason."

Sanosuke asked "But why? That doesn't make any sense."

Saito shook his head, not knowing the answer as we all wondered who those strange men were.

* * *

In the middle of the afternoon Chizuru came running up to me while I was tending to Mori's wounds "Takara! Hijikata wants us to go out on patrol."

I looked at her confused "But today's not the day you go out on patrol. Besides why me as well?"

Chizuru shrugged "I don't know..."

I shook my head "Well it was nice of him to offer but I'm not going. I'm staying here to tend to Mori's wounds."

I looked at the sleeping Mori, who looked at content and at peace. I turned back to Chizuru "Besides there's still something I have to do."

Chizuru nodded and went out of the room to fetch some more bandages. Evening soon came and Chizuru went with Sanosuke and Shinpachi on patrol. I quietly left my room, to not wake Mori, and went to Hijikata's room. I stood out there for a moment, rehearsing what I was going to say to him in my head.

_Ok should I just say sorry? No that will look like a weak apology..._

But just as I was thinking the door opened and Hijikata stood there, with his usual emotionless face. "Do you need something from me?"

I nodded "Kinda, can I come in?"

He moved out of the way and I stepped into his room. It was a very clean room with a tiny table organised with paper and ink.

Hijikata shut the door and sat down on the floor. "Have a seat."

I nodded "Thank you" and sat down. He looked at me, waiting for me to speak and I took a deep breath "Look Hijikata, about yesterday...I'm sorry. I was too harsh with you and I do have a bad habit of speaking my mind way too often. I'm not gonna try and make up excuses because that will just look silly."

Hijikata seemed to approve and said "I just hope you learned your lesson."

I nodded "Yes I did. Thanks."

I got up to leave but just before I opened the door I turned to him and asked "Wait...does that mean you forgive me?"

Hijikata nodded "I already said so didn't I?"My eyes widened a bit but then I smiled at him before leaving the room. _So that's what he meant yesterday...I think I misjudged the guy. He's not that bad._

* * *

Over the next few days Mori's wounds slowly got better. But the guys would always come and try to help. Heisuke would say, "Come on, Takara! Wouldn't it be better for a guy to help another guy?"

But I would shake my head and say, "Unfortunately, Mori doesn't trust you guys yet and it will take a long time for him to do so." That was partly true, but the main reason was that they didn't know she was a girl so we had to keep it a secret. Mori's wounds healed quickly over the two weeks and we finally let her out of the room...where she immediately began practicing with her sword.

"Mori, I swear you and that sword need to get married."

Mori merely chuckled and continued when Saito then came out and watched her practice. He said, "If you don't mind, would you be my sparring partner. I would like to test your skills."

Mori glanced over at Takara, silently asking permission before nodding back to Saito. Upon doing so, Saito handed her a wooden sword, both standing in the fighting position. They both stared at each other, expressionless until they both charged at each other. Their swords clashed together but they quickly drew apart.

Mori managed to hit Saito in the stomach as she calmly stated "One point."

Saito nodded and they begun again, but this time Saito used his quick draw and held the wooden sword to Mori's throat. "A point to me, I believe."

This continued for the next half hour, neither one of them backing down. Just as they were to start again Heisuke came running in "Hey guys! Kondou-san wants us in the meeting room now!" He ran off again and Saito put away the wooden sword.

"We shall have to continue this another time."

Mori merely nodded and Saito ran off into the meeting room, with me and Mori close behind. When we arrived I sat next to Chizuru and Mori sat next to me; distancing ourselves from the others.

Kondou began. "We've received a formal request from the Izu. They want us to immobilize and subjugate the Choshu." The men in the room were shocked and happy with the news.

Sanosuke smiled. "This is our time to shine."

Kondou pinched the bridge of his nose in relief. "Finally, even Izu has acknowledged our actions."

Heisuke fist-pumped the air "Alright! This is the Shinsengumi's shining moment!"

Shinpachi laughed. "The hell are you talking about? Heisuke your wounds aren't healed yet, so you gotta stay behind."

Heisuke's eyes widened. "Huh?! No way, I'm going!"

Souji smiled. "Well the injured need to rest and stay on standby, right?"

But his smile quickly vanished when Sannan stated, "That applies to you too, Okita-kun. Though you may object, you shall stay here at headquarters with me."

Heisuke and Souji sighed which caused me and Chizuru to chuckle at their behavior. Just then Kondou said, "Yukimura-kun, Suke-chan, Mamoru-kun. Will you accompany us as well?"

Heisuke yelled, "Chizuru?!"

Kondou quickly stated, "I'm not asking the girls to join us on the battlefield. We could use someone to help with relaying messages and caring for the wounded. We would also appreciate if Mori could help us out on the battlefield."

We all looked at each other when Hijikata added, "We won't force you. Decide for yourself whether to go or not."

Chizuru began, "Well I..." She looked around at everyone in the room and then nodded "If I can be of any use at all to you, I'll go."

I nodded "I will go as well. I want to help in any way I can."

Everyone in the roomed smiled at us and Heisuke said, "Chizuru, Takara, you gotta work in there for us to!"

Chizuru and I nodded. "Yes! We'll do our best!"

Sannan then stated harshly. "Your going is not a game. Ensure you are not a hindrance to the others."

We both immediately put our heads down at Sannan's harsh stare. "Yes sir."

Kondou looked at Mori and asked, "Will you accompany us as well?"

Mori nodded. "I am bound to follow Takara to the very end; I shall accompany you as well."

I nodded in approvement when Shinpachi stood up saying, "Alright, let's do this!"

The rest of the men stood up and cheered in excitement. They wasted no time in getting ready to depart as they all put their signature cloaks on. We came back to the meeting room and Kondou declared, "We of the Shinsengumi shall now mobilize that we shall protect the city of Kyoto!"

The men cheered at his speech and we all set off to the Izu clan; myself, Mori and Chizuru following close behind. This would later be called the Kinman rebellion, and it was the beginning of a fierce battle that would engulf the city of Kyoto.

**A/N: Ta da! Man I am in a good mood now because England actually has sunshine! It's so beautiful! Anyway thank you Becca for Beta-reading this and she is also doing a similar story except in Mori's POV. Her name is R. and you need to check it out! It's amazing! Anyway thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
